PERSAMI ala BASARA
by rasidahdiyaulhak
Summary: Para tokoh BASARA ikut persami ? gimana tuhh ? Entah lahh Anchooooorrrrrrrrrr...


Para tokoh basara ikut PERSAMI ? Gimana jadinya tuh ? Yosshhh ayo kita liat rame-rame...Gomen kalau jelekk masih author baru

Pagi hari di kediaman Masmun kita lihat,burung mengong(?)kucing menggonggong(?)dan anjing jadi bisu(?).Entah tadi malam ada apa, pagi-paginya jadi gituhh

Kojuro : MASAMUNEEE-SAMAAAA !Bangun !(capslocknya joboll!)

Masamune : Apaan sih kojuro?Pagi-pagi udah teriak gak jelas gitu berisik tau..

Kojuro : Pagi-pagi apaan udah jam 9 tuuhh *nunjuk jam*

Masamune : WHATTTTTT ?

Kojuro : Cepat mandi baru sarapan dann .. kita disuruh kumpul jam 10 di Basara Gakuen

Masamune : Iyaaa, kau sudah siapin peralatannya ?

Kojuro : Sudah

Yahh seperti itu lah kedengarannya dirumah si dokuganryu, Basara Gakuen yaitu sekolah aneh yang dimana terdapat makhluk aneh juga a.k.a para tokoh sengoku basara *digebukin rame-rame*sedang mengadakan kegiatan yaituuu... PERSAMI PERkemahan SAbtu MInggu .. Dan kebetulan Masamune jadi pemimpin regu

Jam 10 ... Basara Gakuen

Shingen : Kalain sudah sudah kumpul?

All : SUDAHHH !

Shingen : Sudah lengkap peralatannya ?

All : SUDAHHH !

Shingen : Bagus. Ayoo berangkatt !

All : BAIKKK!

Tempat yang dituju adalah .. HUTAN KEMATIAN(?)*di lempar pohon(?)*ralat yaitu di BUKIT SOEHARTO*di gebukin warga samarida*ralat again ternyata dilapangan Basara Gakuen (Motochika : Kampvrett lo tor .. Ngapain lo ngomong jauh-jauh kalo cuman di lapangan sekolah ! Author : Suka-suka gw lahh.. R.I.P CICAK)

SIANG HARI...

Shingen : Minnaa ! Kalian pertama-tama buat tenda dulu mengertii ?

All : MENGERTIIII !

Skippp...

Tenda regu putra...

Tenda regu ELANG(Masamune, Kojuro, Motochika, dan...Mitsunari) : 100% jadi

Tenda regu GARUDA(Yukimura,Sasuke, Ieyasu, dan..Keiji) : 90% gara-gara Keiji gak mau bantuin

Tenda regu ULAR(Toshi, Fumma, Mitsuhide, dan..Nagamasa): 100% anchoorr (?)

Tenda regu putri..

Tenda regu MAWAR(Oichi, Matsu, Kasuga dan Itsuki) ; 100% jadi

Tenda regu MELATI(Magoichi, Tsuruhime, Sorin dan Maria) : 100% Jadi

Malam hari...

Shingen : Kalian buat makan malam dulu dan pada waktu tengah malam kita akan mengadakan barang siapa yang melanggar aturan ini akan dihukum perkelompok mengerti

All : Mengertii !

SKIPPP AGAINN (?)

Tengah malam

Shingen : Apa semuanya sudah kumpul ?

All : Sudah..

Shingen :Kenapa oada lemas semuaa .. Semangatttt kita harus melebihi semangat muda R**K L** dan guru G*Y

All : BAIKKKK (capslocknya)

Yukimura : Games nya apa oyakata-sama ?

Shingen : Gamesnya adalah menemukan 4 bola yang tersembunyi di Basara Gakuen. Regu ELANG nyari bola warna biru, regu GARUDA nyari bola warna merah dan regu ULAR nyari bola warna hijau dan batas waktu hanya 1 jam regu yang kalah akan kita hukum. Mengerti ?

All : Mengerti !

Shingen : Bagus, kalau beritu mulaiii!

Para regu putra tidak menyadari kalau regu putrinya bersembunyi dengan kain putih panjang untuk menakuti regu putranya...

Kita lihat regu ELANG

Masamune : Baik, semuanya berpencar tidak boleh ada yang terpisah dan kita burkumpul didepan ruang guru paham ?

Lainnya :*Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Masamune : Bagus, sekarang berpencar

Masamune & Kojuro di kantin belakang (Oichi yg bersembunyi)

Masamune : Kojuro coba kau periksa bagian situ*nunjuk di bawah meja*

Kojuro : Baik..

Masamune : _dimana bolanya disampan ya ? Ahaa coba periksa di dalam lemari itu_

Buka lemari ternyata ada ... Oichi yg jadi sadako(?)

Masamune : GYAAAAAA ! SADAKOO.

Kojuro : Apa ada Masamune-sama ehh salah Ada apa Masamune-sama ?

Masamune : Sss-sadako*nunjuk ichi tapi udah hilang(autor : cepet banger ngilangnya :v)*

Kojuro : Heee gak ada tuh .. Coba lihat masamune-sama didalam lemari ada bolanya dan satu dibawah meja tadi...*sanbil nunjuk bola yang dipegang nya*

Masamune : *tarik nafas* Baik kita cari lagi yang lain

Oichi : Hihihi akhirnya aku bisa nakutin mereka tapi kuakui dokuganryu memang hebat*pergi*

Motochika & Mitsunari di lantai 2(Maria dan Sorin)

Mitsunari : Oii Chousoukabe coba kau lihat di bawah kursi kosong ntu*nunjuk kursi kosong di deket pintu*

Motochika : Akuu

Mitsunari : Iya cepat sudah

Motochika : I-iya

Sorin : Sssttt Maria akan kutunjukan cara bagaimana menakuti orang khihihihi

Maria : Baiklah

Sorin berdiri disamping kursi kosong dan cuman keliatn kakinya doang

Motochika : Oii Mitsunari aku dapa..GYAAAAAA HANTUUU... !

Mitsunari : *noleh* kenapa kau Chousoukabe

Motochika : H-hantuu..*nunjuk sorin yang makai sehelai kain putih*

Mitsunari : *ngelirik sorin* GYAAAA cepatt turun Chousoukabe

Akhirnya maereka berdua lari...

Sorin : Lihat Maria, orang berandalan di sekolah pun juga takut hantu hihih

Maria : Benar sekali

Ruang guru

Masamune : Bagaimana apa kalian semua mendapatkan bolanya ?

Mitsunari : Haahhh Kami daat 2 bola hahh

Masamune : Kalian kenapa sampai ngos-ngosan gitu ?

Motochika : H-hantu

Masamune : Hee berarti bukan cuman aku saja yang liat hantu..

MiMochi : *ngangguk*

Masamune : Ya sudah kita langsung berikan bola ini sama sensei ayoo

END regu ELANG

Regu GARUDA(Itsuki & Magoichi)

Yukimura : Sepertinya kita tidak usah berpencar saja

Ieyasu : Kenapa ?

Yukimura : Supaya gak terpisah

Ieyasu : Terpisah kenapa ?

Yukimura : *lempar Ieyasu pake sepatu*Berisik lo

Sasuke : Danna coba kita lihat didalam pot bunga itu*nunjuk pot bunga*

Yukimura : Baik .. Ah ! Benar ada satu bola, coba kalian cari di dalam koprasi sana

Keiji & Ieyasu di dalam koprasi

Ieyasu : Oii Keiji coba kau lihat didalam kotak disamping lemari ituu*nunjuk lemari di samping keiji*

Keiji : Baik

Keiji mulai membuka kotak itu dan ternyataaa ... Ada 2 bola didalam nya

Keiji : Ieyasu coba lihat di dalamnya ada 2 bola

Ieyasu : Bagus, coba kau lihat diatas kepala mu ada 1 bola*ngambil kursi buat ambil bola*

SKIIPP AGAINN

Ieyasu : Akhirnya dapat juga bolanya

Keiji : Ieyasu d=dibelakang mu a-adaa

Ieyasu : Ada apa ?

Keiji : Aaa-aa*nunjuk Itsuki*

Ieyasu : GYAAAAAAAAAA*teraik sampai dunia akhirat bergetar(?)*

kaburrrrr...

Itsuki : Heee kenapa lari ? Padahal kan aku kawaii

Magoichi : Hihihihi mereka itu memeng penakut Itsuki

Diluar koprasi

Yukimura : Suara apa tadi ?

Sasuke : Mungkin kebonya katakura mau melahirkankali danna(?)

Yukimura : Kebonya Katakura gak ada disini sasuke...

IeKei : Aaaaaa yukimura ada hantu di kopras tadi

Yukimura : Hantu ? Etoo lebih baik kita kembali saja

Lainnya : *ngangguk*

END regu GARUDA

Regu ULAR (Matsu, Kasuga dan Tsuruhime)

Toshie : Mendingan kita berpencar saja mengerti ?

Lainnya : *ngangguk*

Toshie & Fumma

Toshie : Coba kau lihat di mading itu

Fumma : ...*dapat 1 bola*

Toshie : Bagus, kita lihat di taman sekolah

Fumma : ...

Taman sekolah

Toshie : Fumma lihat ada dua bola diatas pohon, kau tunggu disini

Fumma : ...

Toshie : *manjat pohon*

Matsu : Aku tidak bisa menakutin inochiyo-sama

Kasuga : Baiklah aku saja

Tsuruhime : Kyaaaa Fumma sangat kerenn..

Setelah 100 abad(?)ralat habis manjat pohon buat ambil bola Toshie pun turun dari pohon

Toshie : Ini *kasih bolanya*

Fumma : ...*nunjuk hantu a.k.a kasuga yang pake topeng hantu dibelakangnya Toshie*

Toshie : Ehh .. *ngelirik dibelakangnya*GYAAAAAAAAA

Kaburrrrrrrrrrr...

Mitsuhide & Nagamasa di perpustakaan

Kasuga : Cepat, kita harus ke perpustakaan

Lainnya : Baik

Nagamasa : Coba lihat di belakang rak buku sejarah disana aku nyari di rak buku sastra

Mitsuhide : Khihihi baik lah

SKIPP AGAIN(?)

Nagamasa : Aku dapat 1 bola

Mitsuhide : Aku juga dapat 1 bola

Nagamasa : Baguslah. Ayo kita berkumpul dengan lainnya

Khiihihihihi

Nagamasa :'DEG' suara apa itu tadi ?

Mitsuhide : Biar aku yg periksa

Ternyata Kasuga yang bersuara tadi, dia ada di belakang rak buku ipa

Kasuga : Khiihhiihi

Mitsuhide : Buu !

Kasuga : GYAAAAAAAAA !*laarii*

Mitsuhide : Eh, kok dia yang lari ya. Huh tauk ah

Back to Nagamasa

Nagamasa : Siapa tadi itu Mitsuhide ?

Mitsuhide : Entahlah lebih baik kita cabut saja

END of regu ULAR

Shingen : Baik lah semua regu sudah berkumoul dan apakah ada yang tidak dapat bolanya ?

All : Tidakk adaa

Shingen : Bagus kalian bisa istirahat..Oyasuminasaii minna

All : Oyasuminasaii sensei

PAGI HARI ... 08.00

Prriittt...

Shingen : Semuanya kita akan pulang, masing-masing sebelum pulang mandi dulu ceppaatt

All : Baikk

Habis mandi

Shingen : Semuannya sudah kumpul ?

All : Sudahh, sensei

Shingen : Bagus kalau begitu kalian bisa pulang

All : Baik sensei

Sampai dirumah

Masamune : Haahhh sangat melelahkan

Kojuro : Yahh seperti itu lah Masamune-sama

END...

Sekali lagi gomen kalau jelek pless garingg karna ane author baru dan ini fanfic pertama saya...


End file.
